Say Yes My Dear
by Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here
Summary: Major AU. Follow Finley(Peeta and Annie's son) and Nevaeh(Katniss and Finnick's daughter) as they look for wedding supplies at Cinna's Bridal! I suck at Summaries, but please read! (Nevaeh and Finley are both OC's!) ((This is a crossover, but I'm not putting it as one. Its a Hunger Games/Say Yes To The Dress crossover, but I couldn't find Say Yes To The Dress...))
1. Finding The Dress

I Walk into Cinna's Bridal, and gasp in awe. This place is beautiful!  
"Welcome to Cinna's Bridal!" A lady tells me.  
"Oh, hello! I'm-"  
"Nevaeh, correct?"  
"Yes. You must be Portia!"  
"Yes! You need Cinna, don't you?"  
**(A/N: I'm using Cinna, even though in the actual trilogy, he dies. He's awesome and I couldn't resist!)  
**"Yes, I do!" I say, calmly.  
"Let me go find him really quick..." She trails off, walking away.  
A few minutes later she comes back with Cinna.  
"Cinna?!" I scream, remembering him from my childhood.  
"Nevaeh Grace! You're getting MARRIED?" He asks me, as if it weren't obvious.  
"Yes, and I like this dress," I say holding a dress.  
"I can see why. Its part of my Star-Crossed Lovers collection.."  
I go put it on and squeal at how beautiful it is. "I love it, Cinna! I'll take this one!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I hate making things short! I'm in my journalism class! AND with no BETA! SOMEONE PLEASE BETA!**

**~Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here**


	2. AN IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**I have a poll for Chapter Two, and if you want, you can vote!**

**I'll review as soon as I can!**

**~Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here**


	3. Telling The Secret To Cinna

**Three**_** Months Later**_

* * *

I walk into Cinna's Bridal, looking for Cinna. "Cinna?" I ask, scared he might not be here.  
"Yes?" I hear coming from his office,  
"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask, walking into his office.  
"you can tell me anything, little Fire Child," he says.  
"I'm preg hmm," I say, without actually saying it.  
"Nevaeh Grace, are you knocked up?" He asks, surprised.  
"Yup, not even mine or Fin's parents know. Only you, Fin and I," I say.

**(A/N: Annie named Finley half after Finnick, thinking Finnick was dead. IN THIS STORY, Finnick dies, but when Nevaeh is almost twelve, like Katniss' dad.)**

"You need to tell them! They could help you!" He says, excited that he knows some new secret.  
"I will. Besides, I have to go to the Bakery anyways. Mom wants cheese buns. Again!" I say, grabbing a picture from my purse and handing it to him. "Here's a picture, especially for you!"  
"Thank you, Gracie!" He says, using the old nickname that I have only allowed him to use.  
"Cinnamon, You _can_ call me Nev, Cece, or Vae, ya know?" I ask, using the nickname I used to call him as a kid.  
"You remember calling me _Cinnamon_?" He asks, as I am turning to walk out of his _beautiful_ office.  
"Of course I do, mom madehome videos of me, for Mr. Pluto. Remember?" I ask.  
"Oh, yeah. Plutarch Heavensbee, I remember him. Did you know that your mother made him fall into a punch bowl when she was around your age?"  
"No, I didn't, but that sounds hilarious! Well, I gotta go! Bye, Cinna!" I say, as I walk out, waving.  
"Bye, Nev!" He yells.

* * *

**Here's Chappie numero dos! Well, I'll try to upload as soon as I can! This IS my FIRST story, so if you want to put an idea in, you're more than welcome to!**

**~Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here**


	4. The Bakery's New Secret

_**At The Bakery**_

* * *

I arrive at the bakery as soon as I hang up with Gabby, my sister.

**(A/N: Gabby is also an OC!)**

I walk in and say, "Hello, Mr. Mell-"  
"Please, call me Peeta or dad!" He interrupts, which if Ms. Effie was here, she would curse at him about.  
"Peeta, I need my order of-"  
"Cheese buns?" He asks, knowing that I ordered the cheese buns.  
"Yes, cheese buns."

**(A/N: Italics are thoughts, bold and italics are dreams/texts, and bold [with out the A/N notice in front] is anything else that needs emphasizing. Just to letcha know!)**

_"I need to tell him, but I hope he can keep it from mom until I tell her myself,"_ I think to myself.  
"Peeta, I have something to tell you but you can't tell my mom until I get ready to, ok?" I ask, nervously.  
"Sure, what is it?" He asks, putting the washrag he had in his hand down on the counter.  
"I'm pregnant," I blurt in a mutter.  
"That's it? That's the secret you wanted to tell me? I kind of thought that's what it was. Since you get a dozen instead of the normal half dozen," He rambles on and on.  
"You knew?" i ask, embarrassed.  
"Well, my first guess was that Katn-your mother was. But the time I saw you eat half of them, I knew I was wrong." He explains further.  
"Oh," Is all I can really say. "Well, I'll see you next time!"  
"See ya, Nevaeh!" He says.  
I turn around, and my mother is standing in the doorway. "M-mom? What're you doing here?" I ask, now twice as embarrassed as before, and absolutely positive my face is as red as a tomato.  
"Wondering what took you so long, Nevaeh. I'm just surprised that even with your huntress ears, you didn't hear me come in," mom says with a chuckle, only one that dad or Aunt Primrose could've brought out of her.

**(A/N: Prim died with Finnick in this fanfic, so Katniss' child[ren] could meet her!)**

"Oh, I was just busy talking to Peeta, right?" I say, looking back to him.  
"Oh, yes! She was just chatting up a storm! About how much she loves Finley, and would do anything for him!" he says, which I hope saves me from explaining my pregnancy to my mom.  
"Oh, good! She chats about Finley all the time at home!" mom says, and I know that I don't have to explain.  
"Well, you better get home now that you know I'm all right, huh mom?" I say, randomly, but only so she can leave and I can continue to keep a secret from her.  
"Be home by dinner, Nevaeh. We're having your favorite. Goat cheese apple tarts." she says, and almost immediately my mouth starts watering.  
"Ok, I will!" I say, holding the door for her as she leaves. When she's gone, I speak up. "Whew! I'll tell her tomorrow, we'll have Lamb Stew tomorrow."  
"That's her favorite, right?" he asks.  
"Yeah, but I don't know how to make it." I admit. "Well, I'd better go."  
"See you tomorrow. I'll make it and you can take it," He says, knowing I'd ask him if he can make the Lamb Stew.  
I walk out to my car, and drive off to get Finn.

* * *

**Here's Chappie numero Tres! I'll TRY to upload as soon as I can, and like I said last Chapter, you CAN give me some ideas, cause I know I'll run out of 'em eventually! And WOW this is LONG! Well, to me it is... over 600 words is LONG to me. Like I said, FIRST STORY!**

**~Peetagorean Theoerem Is Here**


End file.
